


Thank You For Coming

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey invites Hunter to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted March 2010.

The dress code had been the first clue. The condoms in the bowl on the low table beside the front door had confirmed Hunter's suspicions. The scene in the living room had erased all traces of doubt from his mind.   
  
Davey had brought him to an orgy.   
  
Hunter was sunk into a plush red couch. To his right, a curvy girl in black lace had her face buried between the legs of a naked long-limbed redhead. The redhead panted and moaned, and her red-painted nails raked her partner's bare shoulders. To Hunter's left, a skinny pale boy who looked barely eighteen was bent forward over the back of the couch. He clutched the couch seat cushions with a white-knuckled grip and grunted rhythmically in pleasure. Behind him, a burly, hairy man gripped the boy's hips and pounded mercilessly into him. The scene was much the same on the room's other three couches, on the floor, against the walls, on the steps that led down into the room from the foyer, and on the seat set into the big window that overlooked the ocean. Bodies slicked with sweat and lubrication writhed, swollen lips parted in ecstasy. The room was hot. The smell of sex--wet, salty, sweet--was all around. Even the room's decor screamed sex: red, pinks, pink-hued shades of tan and brown of couches and cushions; red and pale brown silks draped over lamps. Being in the room was like being inside sex, surrounded by flesh. It was impossible not to be affected by the atmosphere.  
  
He was not unaffected. His dick strained against the flimsy material of the candy-pink panties. The lace of his snug camisole top scratched his nipples and left his skin feeling hot and raw. He was turned on beyond reason, and immobile with uncertainty. There was no shortage of willing partners. Hunter only wanted one.  
  
Across from Hunter's couch, Davey lounged, resplendent in feathers. The lingerie he'd chosen was purple and black, a brocade corset edged with faux feathers and a skimpy g-string that did nothing to confine his hard cock. His legs seemed longer for being encased in the sheer black thigh-high stockings, and those black patent spike heels only perpetuated the illusion.   
  
Davey had taken the dress code seriously.   
  
There was no denying his charisma. Hunter watched him flirt and chat, watched him work his audience with the same enthusiasm and expertise he employed on stage. Davey was the center of attention among his group of smiling, flirting, kissing, groping party-goers. He was in his element.  
  
Suddenly, those dark brown eyes were on him.   
  
Davey rose slowly from his couch, disentangling himself from long pale arms that held him. Hunter held his breath. Davey picked his way carefully across the floor, stepping over cushions and around bodies until he stood before Hunter. He extended his hand.  
  
Hunter took it, feeling his heart pound in reckless anticipation.   
  
Davey found an empty space on the floor and eased Hunter down onto the cushions. Never breaking eye contact with Davey and feeling as if he were in a surreal dream, Hunter allowed himself to be pushed back. Davey straddled him, the lace of his stocking brushing Hunter's thighs. He braced long-fingered hands against Hunter's chest and leaned in for a kiss. A slow, deep, wet kiss that stole Hunter's breath, hardened his dick to near pain. He plunged his fingers into Davey's hair and let himself be consumed by the shape and flavor of Davey's mouth, the solid weight of Davey atop him.  
  
Hunter released a groan of protest when Davey pulled away. He opened his eyes to find Davey smirking at him.   
  
Without a word, Davey slid down. He dropped wet, open-mouthed kisses at Hunter's neck, his chest through the sheer top, the trembling flat of his belly. Hunter sucked in a deep breath and held it. Davey's teeth scraped Hunter's skin as he bit the elastic of the panties. His breath was hot, and errant dark strands of hair brushed skin as he slowly pulled the panties down.   
  
Hunter threw his head back.  
  
He could still hear them all, everyone else in the room. Over the music, the cacophony of sex sounds was still overwhelming. Now, though, he could feel the eyes of those otherwise unoccupied on him and on Davey.   
  
Then Davey's lips touched his cock and Hunter was aware only of that.  
  
He sank his fingers into Davey's hair, just a touch to help him ground himself, as Davey began feathering light licks from the base of his dick to the tip and back. Davey curled long fingers around the shaft to steady it, opened his mouth, and sucked in the whole length.   
  
Hunter gasped.   
  
Davey bobbed his head slowly, sucking as he pulled back and loosening the muscles of his throat when he descended. Hunter curled his fingers and lifted his hips. Davey's throat rippled and his tongue worked.   
  
Hunter's head cleared just enough for him to decide he was ready to give as good as he got.  
  
He lifted to reach for Davey. He caught a flash of curiosity in hot eyes before he urged him to turn. Davey hesitated; half a heartbeat later, he relaxed and shifted, allowing Hunter to reposition him.   
  
Davey's dick strained against the purple-black brocade now at Hunter's eye level.   
  
He rubbed Davey's legs from bare asscheeks to knees and back as he nudged Davey's dick with his chin. Through the panties, Hunter sucked and licked lightly.   
  
As if impatient, Davey pressed his hips down.   
  
Eager to oblige, Hunter tugged the panties aside with rough fingers, positioned Davey's cock, sucked it in, and swallowed around it.  
  
Hunter nearly choked as Davey did the exact same to him.   
  
His fingers sank into the flesh of Davey's ass as his throat opened. Hunter worked, using lips and tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth, using what little space there was available to him to bob and turn his head. He matched, move for move, everything Davey did to him. He sucked, he licked, he swallowed. Hunter's hands weren't idle, stroking Davey's back and thighs, slipping between his legs from above to press at the tender hot skin of his perineum.  
  
Tension, heat, need built in Hunter's body.   
  
Hunter cupped Davey's balls. He felt them draw tight, hotter and hotter. He felt the telltale crawl of flesh in his mouth. He heard Davey's needy whimpers around the wet sucking sounds.  
  
Davey tried to lift his hips; Hunter tightened his grip and held him down. He sensed it a moment before it happened, the explosion of hot liquid salt over his tongue and down his throat. Blood rushed in his ears. Over the sound, Hunter heard Davey's moan of release. He bucked once, felt the release of tension like an explosion in his core, felt Davey's hot mouth sucking him to completion.   
  
Hunter closed his arms around Davey, supporting him as he licked him clean. Orgasmic aftershocks trembled through them both, intensifying for Hunter with each pass of Davey's sure tongue.   
  
Finally, Hunter drew back and rolled them to their sides.   
  
Davey lifted and shifted position until he was lying face to face with Hunter. He kissed him again, parting his lips and sliding his tongue past Hunter's, over his tongue. It was a long, languid kiss, meant to give Hunter a taste of himself, meant to allow Davey a taste of his own.  
  
Spent, weak, sated, Hunter broke the kiss. He opened his eyes to find Davey, again, smirking at him.   
  
"Thank you for... coming."  
  
Hunter's laughter rose above the room's noise.

 


End file.
